The Forfeit
by angelrider93
Summary: WARNING...THIS IS A SONGFIC! Draco loses a bet with Blaise and must pay a forfeit of Blaise's choosing...DMHG please read it, you might enjoy it :D


THIS IS A SONGFIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM THEN PLZ DON'T READ!

Here is another oneshot that i have had sitting on my computer for ages, hope all who read it like it :)

Disclaimer: i own nothing but the plot :(

* * *

**The Forfeit**

"They're not!" Draco Malfoy stated harshly to his best friend since childhood Blaise Zabini. The Italian born Slytherin smirked knowingly.

"I'm telling you Draco that they are!" he replied.

"Crabbe and Goyle are not gay!" the head boy of Hogwarts responded.

"Wanna bet on that?" Blaise grinned.

"Of course! There is no way that the two of them are gay and humping each other like rabbits, I would have noticed it by now! How much?" Draco retorted.

"It doesn't make sense for us to bet money as we have that much of it that there really is no point" Blaise pointed out thoughtfully.

"What then?" Draco asked curiously.

"A forfeit…if I win you have to pay a forfeit of my choosing and if you win I pay one of your choosing" Blaise smirked.

"And it can be anything?" Draco grinned cunningly.

"Anything legal, we don't want to be expelled this close to the end of our education after all, and I doubt that you would want to lose that pretty head boy badge of yours either" Blaise snickered.

"Agreed! And don't call my badge pretty! You're just jealous that its attached to my robes and not yours" Draco sneered.

**

* * *

Two weeks later**

"I told you!" Blaise crowed triumphantly as he and Draco walked through the portrait hole into the common room that Draco shared with the head girl.

"I can't believe it!" Draco groaned covering his eyes and slumping down on one of the couches.

"Believe it mate, you saw it with your own eyes!" Blaise smirked.

"I know and I need someone to _Obliviate _me, that sight has scarred me for life" Draco complained with a grimace.

"Be glad that we only caught them snogging and not shagging!" Blaise commented idly.

"Oh Merlin Blaise don't make me vomit! The idea alone is sick!" Draco groaned.

"True, true. You owe me a forfeit now mate!" Blaise grinned. Draco uncovered his eyes long enough to glare at his friend.

"Alright Zabini, what embarrassing thing are you going to make me do?" Draco finally groaned. Blaise thought for a moment before he came up with an idea.

"You're going to sing" he grinned. Draco dropped his arm and sat up straight.

"I'm what?" he gasped.

"I've heard you singing in the shower before and I think it would be remiss of me to not share your vocal talents with the rest of the school" Blaise smirked. Draco grimaced and slumped backwards on the couch again.

"Merlin I'm dead! What are the terms?" he asked.

"I will pick a person and at the Halloween feast next week you will sing a muggle song that portrays your exact thoughts on that person" Blaise grinned.

"I'm going to kill you Zabini!" Draco sneered with a glare. "Who is it?" he asked dreading Blaise's answer. Just as he asked, the portrait opened and the head girl Hermione Granger herself walked into the common room.

"Malfoy, Zabini" she acknowledged crisply as she walked past them up the stairs and into her private room. Blaise turned to Draco and the blonde knew who he had picked even before he spoke the name aloud.

"Granger" even knowing who Blaise was going to pick, Draco still felt a jolt of shock go through him.

"Excuse me?" he queried.

"You have to pick a song that represents your true feelings towards Granger and sing it in front of the whole school at the Halloween feast! And remember it must be a muggle song at that!" Draco winced and groaned again.

"Remind me to get some serious payback on you for this Zabini!" he replied as he nodded his head in acquiesce.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting with her friends enjoying the Halloween feast when suddenly the lights in the great hall dimmed.

"What's going on?" Harry Potter, one of her best friends asked.

"No idea mate" responded her other best friend Ron Weasley through a mouthful of chocolate pudding. Hermione grimaced at to sight of the half chewed pudding in Ron's mouth before she returned her attention to the front of the room where a spotlight had appeared on Blaise Zabini. The Slytherin stood with a smirk on his face as he waited for the rest of the students to give him their attention.

"I know you are all curious as to what's happening and I'm here to tell you. Three weeks ago Draco and I made a bet, I won't go into details but suffice to say Draco lost. Now since there really is no point in the two of us betting money against each other, the terms of the bet were to pay a forfeit of the others choosing. So here we are, Draco's forfeit was that he had to pick a muggle song and sing it at tonight's feast, but it didn't end there, he had to pick a song that represented his true feelings about a person of my choosing" as he said that Blaise's gaze slid over to the Gryffindor table. The rest of Hogwarts students gasped as he said this and they began to look around wondering who had been picked. Hermione felt Ron and Harry stiffen in their seats as Zabini's blue gaze zeroed in on her.

"So Granger this song is for you!" Blaise finished with a smirk as he returned to his seat. The lights returned to their normal brightness revealing Draco sitting on a stool at the front of the room with a muggle microphone on a stand in front of him. He had on his school pants, shirt and tie, though for the first time in public his shirt was untucked, his tie loose and the top two buttons of his shirt were undone. His hair was un-gelled and laying naturally upon his forehead, some bangs falling into his silver eyes. Harry and Ron had jumped to their feet when Zabini had announced her name…but as the first bars of the song started Harry gaped and sat down with a thump, grabbing Ron's robes he pulled him down with him and when the red head turned to him in disbelief the raven haired boy just shook his head and placed a finger against his lips signaling his best friend to remain silent.

As the first bars of the well known muggle song played, Hermione herself had gasped and her hands flew to her mouth in shock. Her eyes never left the blond as he started to sing. His head was bowed over the microphone and Hermione could see him tapping his foot nervously in time to the beat. Glancing around she saw that all the students that had some muggle background were gaping in shock as they recognized the song the Slytherin prince was singing about the Gryffindor princess.

_I gotta take a little time  
A little time to think things over  
I better read between the lines  
In case I need it when I'm older _

_Mmmmmhhhhhhwwwwhhhhoooooaaaa_

_Now this mountain I must climb  
Feels like a world upon my shoulders  
Through the clouds I see love shine  
It keeps me warm as life grows colder _

Glancing over at the Slytherin table Hermione could see that the Slytherins were looking confused as to what sort of song this was. With a small smirk she returned her attention to Draco, knowing that when he sang the chorus that they would get a huge shock.

As he sang the bridge Draco closed his eyes as he remembered exactly what he had gone through to get to this point in his life.

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life  
_

Draco's eyes opened and they locked with her own as he sang the chorus.

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me _

Hermione tore her gaze from his only long enough to settle on the flabbergasted Slytherin table. A quiet 'bloody hell' from Ron caused her to glance at his stunned face quickly before returning her eyes to lock with the silver ones that were still trained on her._  
_

_I'm gonna take a little time  
A little time to look around me  
I've got nowhere left to hide  
It looks like love has finally found me _

As he sung the last line of the verse a small smile appeared on his face. Hermione returned it as tears glistened on her cheeks._  
_

_In my life there's been heartache and pain  
I don't know if I can face it again  
I can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me _

Unable to sit still any longer, Hermione rose to her feet and approached the singing blond, tears streaming from her eyes as she did so. Draco saw her approach and held a hand out for her to take. Hermione did so and smiled up at him shyly as he pulled her onto his lap and held her there as he looked down at her and continued to sing. Snuggling as best she could into his embrace, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and held him as she once again locked her gaze with his._  
_

_I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
And I wanna feel, I want to feel what love is  
And I know, I know you can show me_

_Let's talk about love  
I wanna know what love is, (the love that you feel inside)  
I want you to show me, (and I'm feeling so much love)  
I wanna feel what love is, (no, you just cannot hide)  
I know you can show me, (yeah)_

_I wanna know what love is, (let's talk about love)  
I want you to show me, (I wanna feel it too)  
I wanna feel what love is, (I want to feel it too)  
And I know and I know, I know you can show me  
Show me love is real, yeah  
I wanna know what love is..._

As the last beats from the song faded in the room Hermione slipped from Draco's lap and stood between his knees as she hugged him tightly. Draco moved his hand that had been holding the microphone on its stand during the entire song and wrapped both his arms around her waist tightly, burying his face in her hair he sighed deeply. He lifted his head to look at Hermione as he felt her pull away from him.

Tears were streaming down her face as she smiled at him.

"Draco you could have warned me that that was the song you were going to sing" she stated quietly, forgetting that the microphone was still on and that everyone in the great hall could hear them.

"I did warn you Mia! I told you that it would be a song like that" Draco smirked softly. Hermione gave a small hiccuping laugh.

"I didn't think that you meant that it would be one of the greatest muggle love songs of all time though Draco!" she scolded lightly. Draco chuckled.

"That would have ruined the surprise then love"

"What the fuck is going on?" Blaise shouted. Hermione blushed when she realized that everyone in the school had heard their exchange. Glancing up at the teachers table she saw that Dumbledore was smiling with his eyes twinkling brightly, McGonagall and Sprout had teary eyes and Snape was too shocked to even form a sneer. Moving her gaze to the Gryffindor table she saw that though both Harry and Ron were too shocked to speak, both had small smiles on their faces, when they noticed her gaze on them they both nodded softly, silently giving her their support.

Draco turned his attention to his best friend and smirked.

"Thanks Blaise, you made this forfeit the easiest one I'll ever have to pay when you picked my girlfriend!"

* * *

Well there it is, hope you enjoyed it...The song is 'I wanna know what love is' by Foreigner. Its one of my favorite songs and i thought that the Lyrics suited a Dramione fic. No flames but i wouldn't mind reviews :)


End file.
